University of California, Sunnydale
University of California, Sunnydale abbreviated UC Sunnydale or UC*D (with a sun symbol) was the local university in Sunnydale. It was a part of the University of California system. It was presumably destroyed along with the rest of Sunnydale by following the Battle at the Hellmouth. It also served as a front for the activities of members of The Initiative which was located beneath the campus. Campus residences Residence Halls *'Stevenson Hall' - Buffy Summers' and Willow Rosenberg's dorm rooms where located at Stevenson Hall. Buffy originally shared a dorm room with the Mok'tagar Demon Kathy Newman, but Kathy was shortly replaced by Willow when her father forcibly returned her to their dimension."Living Conditions" Buffy then moved out of her dorm room in late 2000"Family while Tara Maclay moved in with Willow. In 2001, the hell-god Glorificus came to Stevenson Hall to get her revenge on Willow. There she discovered that Dawn Summers was the mystical Key. Glory then chased after Buffy and Glory until she was hit by a truck outside the building. Glory destroyed two walls during the encounter, one entirely of Willow and Tara's dorm room and the other making a hole in one of walls of the commons room."Spiral" *'Dunwirth Hall'- Where Eddie's dorm room was located, though his room's contents were stolen by vampire Sunday's gang, all except for Eddie's copy of Of Human Bondage."The Freshman" *'Fischer Hall' *'Kresge Hall' - Where Parker Abrams' dorm room was located. *'Weisman Hall' *'Porter Hall'"Doomed Fraternities *'Psi Theta' - Sunday and her gang nested on Psi Theta since the eighties after it's lost it's charter in 1982, causing it to be closed for renovation. However zoning issues dragged on before the Sunnydale city council and renovation never took place. Sunday's gang resided there until 1999 when Buffy and her friends killed Sunday and several of her gang while some fled. During it's tenure under Sunday's inhabitance, it was filled with the properity of several students that Sunday killed or sired, stealing it from their dorm rooms and placing a fake note claiming they left the college due to stress. *'Alpha Delta' - A party was held on Halloween in Alpa Delta house by its members (dubbed the "Alpha Delts") who summoned the fear demon Gachnar who's influence caused the reality within the building to be altered, reflecting any resident's fears. This eventually stopped when Buffy accidentally brought Gachnar forth and then killed him. Some of the "Alpha Delts" included Edward, Chaz and Josh."Fear, Itself" *'Lowell House' - The Lowell House was originally known as Lowell Home for Children, 'a home for adolescent orphans ran by Genevieve Holt between 1949 to 1960. During that time the children were subjected to physical and pyschological abuse at the hand's of Genevieve who, as a strongly conservative religious woman, used this as a means of repressing any sexual freedom. By 1999, it was turned into a fraternity house and the Initiative's research laboratory was built below the building where many of its agents resided there as students. The secret lab could be reached through a hidden elevator which was be accessed behind a mirror through a retina scan of any Initiave members wanting to enter. In 2000, the orphan's raw emotions manifested as poltergeists during a party where they began giving any party goers the same treatment subjected to the orphans. This was prevented by Xander Harris and Anya Jenkins."Where the Wild Things Are" Some of the fratboys at the Lowell House included Riley Finn, Forrest Gates and Graham Miller. Sororities *'Beta Delta Gamma - Melody's pledge was accepted to the Beta Delta Gamma's which was celebrated at Jack's college bar. Another member included Paula."Beer Bad" Other *'Library' - Spacious and orderly, she is bigger than the one that Rupert GilesGiles held to the high school and it is even sometimes difficult there to find certain books. Buffy and Willow meet Riley Finn for the first time in this room. Three years later, Willow is visited by theghost of Cassie Newton. *'Rocket Cafe' - The student dining facility. Xander once ate there on one of the tables despite not being a student. *'The Grotto' - A college coffee shop. Willow confronted Parker here after his one-night stand with Buffy and the two ending up having a long conversation. Just as Willow started to understand Parker, he attempted to flirt with her only for her to see right through him. Then a group of students, made into pre-humans due to Black Frost beer, attacked the Grotto and accidentally set it on fire with Willow, Parker and several other students. Buffy, having drank the Black Frost beer, came into and rescued everyone in the fire. It was then that the fire brigade came and hosed down the building. *'Jack's Bar'- A college bar owned by Jack. In 1999, Xander got employed there as a bartender through a fake ID. The bar was popular to the arrogantly intellectual fratboys who mocked the people that worked there. Jack become tired of this so with the help of his brother-in-law, a warlock, he cursed the favored drink Black Frost which would make anyone who drank it turn into primitive savages. Among those who drank the Black Frost were Buffy, Colm, Hunt, Roy and Kip. Faculty * Dean Matthew Guerrero * Professor Gerhardt * Professor Riegert * Professor Maggie Walsh * Professor Roberts * Professor Lillian * Professor Bellamy * Professor Hawkins Students See List of UC Sunnydale students Behind the Scenes *Most UC Sunnydale exterior scenes were filmed at University of California, Los Angeles. *In a rejection letter to Buffy, the school's name is shortened to UCSD, though in real life, that acronym refers to University of California, San Diego. Appearances *"Choices" *"The Freshman" *"Living Conditions" *"The Harsh Light of Day" *"Fear, Itself" *"Beer Bad" *"Wild at Heart" *"The Initiative" *"Pangs" *"Something Blue" *"Hush" *"Doomed" *"A New Man" *"The I in Team" *"Goodbye Iowa" *"This Year's Girl" *"Who Are You" *"Superstar" *"Where the Wild Things Are" *"New Moon Rising" *"Primeval" *"Restless" *"Real Me" *"The Replacement" *"Out of My Mind" *"Family" *"Triangle" *"Checkpoint" *"Crush" *"I Was Made to Love You" *"The Body" *"Forever" *"Disharmony" *"Tough Love" *"Spiral" *"Life Serial" *"As You Were" *"Normal Again" *"Selfless" *"The Killer In Me" References Category:Locations Category:UC Sunnydale Category:Sunnydale Category:Educational institutions